


Slanted

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [9]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: It's a slippery slope she's gone down before. Kiyoi, Lostorage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 190 - prompt: slippery and the Song Time CHallenge

The blank card sits on her desk and she stares at it. She waits. She hopes. She doubts. Doubt wins out. Even with her friends now, even with her life the way it is, Kiyoi doubts so much. After all, her hands committed a murder, a grave, inescapable sin. She is nothing good, after all.

And how many more fell at her hands? At her eyes? At her desire to drag all the selectors into the mud in pursuit of her revenge? It had been so, so easy.

She could do it again.

And she probably would. If she touched that card again, she knew that she would do it.

People were going to suffer whether she joined the game or not. People were always suffering.

Was there a way to change that, any way at all? Probably not.

Was there a way to mitigate it?

Kiyoi ran her fingers over the smoothness of the card.

She could only hope she had one.


End file.
